<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An encounter at the fair by macgoldenof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369418">An encounter at the fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof'>macgoldenof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Otis and Maeve have found each other at the fair during S02E02?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An encounter at the fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis was roaming the fair while Eric had gone to the toilet. He was just wandering around when he saw Ms. Sands going away from Maeve. Since she was alone, he decided to go to speak to her. They had not spoken much since she was back, and he had really missed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Maeve.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Hi Otis.” She said being surprised by his presence.</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect you here.”</p>
<p>“I’m Aimee’s date while Steve is in his Aptitude Scheme thing.”</p>
<p>“Enjoying the fair?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>Otis could see that there was something that was upsetting Maeve. “What’s wrong Maeve?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” She answered trying to deflect his question.</p>
<p>But Otis knowing better than that decided to ask again. “Come on, there is something that is troubling you, I know it. Let me help if I can.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Otis.”</p>
<p>“You are my friend Maeve; I will always care about you.”</p>
<p>If during the time the had spent apart she had expected to get over him, at that moment she knew she wanted to be with him more than ever. “Just some shit in my life, you know.”</p>
<p>“Any specifics?”</p>
<p>Deciding against blurting her feels towards him, she decided to focus on the conversation she just had with Ms. Sands. “I don’t think I belong to the Aptitude Scheme.”</p>
<p>“What? Are you serious? You are incredibly smart and a brilliant writer, if someone belongs to it, that’s you.” She couldn’t avoid a small smile.</p>
<p>“Ms. Sands told me something similar, but I don’t know Otis, the rest of the people there really know what they want, they have dreams and they know that the Aptitude Scheme is a good opportunity to achieve those dreams. But I just mess everything up, it’s just a matter of time that even this Aptitude Scheme thing falls apart.”</p>
<p>“You don’t mess everything up Maeve. You just have been dealt a very bad hand in your life, but even with that, look at yourself and at all of what you have just accomplished thanks to your tenacity. You have a brilliant future ahead of you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think the same. Just this read this.”</p>
<p>“What’s this?”</p>
<p>“The ten-years'-time essay I had to write for the Aptitude Scheme.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otis started to read it.</p>
<p>
  <em>In ten years' time, I want to live in a house with big windows, I want the house to be large enough to have a kitchen table with four chairs but not to roomy to ever feel the depth of my aloneness. Because I'll probably be alone. But I think aloneness won't feel so all-consuming with windows that protect me from the world but still let me watch it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why have you never told me that you felt like that Maeve?”</p>
<p>“Because even when you had been there for me more than everyone else in my life, I can’t expect you to fix all my problems.”</p>
<p>“But talking about them can help. Trust me, I’m a therapist.”</p>
<p>She had a small smile in her face. “A clandestine and uncertified one. And anyway, we don’t really hang out anymore Otis, you are always with your girlfriend.” The smile had faded away from her face.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter Maeve, if you need me, I’m going to be there. And I’m always open to hang out if you want. I missed you when you were not at school, I don’t want to miss you again now that you are back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to kiss him so badly, but since she could not do that, she settled with hugging him. His sole presence had always been enough to calm her, but at that moment feeling embraced by his freakishly long arms made her forgot all her problems. She felt a calm inside her that she was not used to feel. Even after all the problems they had with what happened with Jackson, she still considered Otis one of the best things that had ever happened in her life, probably the best if she was being honest. And even if he was with Ola, seeing how much he cared about her made her heart swell with happiness.</p>
<p>She was still hugging him when she spoke again. “Thank you so much Otis.”</p>
<p>“You are welcome Maeve.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I would have done without you.”</p>
<p>“Someone else would have appreciated how brilliant you are Maeve, I just happened to be one of the lucky ones.”</p>
<p>“Dumb luck?” She asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, something like that.” He mimicked her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they parted from the other, Otis spoke.</p>
<p>“Remember Maeve, if you need someone to speak with or just someone to listen to you, I’m here, ok? I don’t want you to feel like you are going to be alone ever again.”</p>
<p>“I will remember that. Thanks Otis. I really needed this. It feels really good to talk to you again.”</p>
<p>“My pleasure as always. Anyway, I should go find Eric. See you tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Have fun at the fair Otis.”</p>
<p>“Same. Bye!”</p>
<p>“Bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her encounter with Otis had been unexpected, but she was more than happy that she had gone to the fair. She had really missed speaking with Otis about their lives, just the 2 of them. Sure, he was still with Ola, and as much as she disliked that, she was still taking any part of Otis that he was sharing with her; she really appreciated having him in her life, even if it was just as a friend. But she couldn’t stop thinking on how much she would love being with him, especially now that her feelings towards him were at the highest point ever.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Maeve was talking with Aimee when they encountered Steve and Ms. Sands.</p>
<p>“Hey, Maeve, you're our new Quiz Head. High five.” She high fived him almost without thinking.</p>
<p>“Don't let me down.” Said Ms. Sands before leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was looking at an equally surprised Aimee when she heard her favourite voice.</p>
<p>“Hey, have you guys... Have you seen Ola anywhere?” The 2 girls shook their heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he was leaving, Aimee shouted to him. “Maeve got on the quiz team.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good job.” He answered with a thumbs up. “If you see Ola, I'm looking for her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she saw him go away once again, something inside her made her act.</p>
<p>“Otis, wait!” She shouted at him, causing him to stop and turn away.</p>
<p>“Maeve?” He asked while getting closer.</p>
<p>“Don’t go looking for Ola.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I really need to speak with you.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Do you want to do it now?”</p>
<p>“Yes please, it’s really important.”</p>
<p>“Of course. When I told you than it didn’t matter when or where, I meant it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Do you mind if we talk privately?”</p>
<p>“Of course not, whatever you need to feel comfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maeve said goodbye to Aimee, but not before her friend mouthed a ‘<em>Good luck</em>’ to her when Otis had turned around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had finally settled down in the first empty classroom they could find. He could see her biting her fingernails. She seemed really nervous.</p>
<p>“Are you ok Maeve?”</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know Otis.”</p>
<p>“What’s bothering you?”</p>
<p>She sighed. “I need to speak with you about something, but I’m worried about what could happen to our friendship.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want you to take whatever I have to say in a wrong way, so you get mad at me and want to end this.”</p>
<p>“I told you that you are my friend Maeve, and I don’t want that to change. If you have been able to forgive me for the mess I created with Jackson, I’m sure I can handle whatever you throw at me.”</p>
<p>“Do you promise me that we will keep being my friend no matter what?”</p>
<p>“I can promise that I will do my best to make this friendship last for as long as possible.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s the matter Maeve?”</p>
<p>“I like you Otis.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I know that you are with Ola now and I don’t want to cause any problem to the 2 of you, but I needed to tell you so I could take this weight out of my chest.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Maeve, I understand how you feel. I know what’s to like someone that you think doesn’t like you back.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you made the speech when Liam?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I should have told you that long ago.”</p>
<p>“You should, everything would have been much easier.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you would have not been with Ola.”</p>
<p>“That and the fact that I was madly in love with you.” He smiled weakly.</p>
<p>“You were in love with me?” She couldn’t believe what he was saying.</p>
<p>“Yeah. But I thought that you were the sort of person who would, you know, date me.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because you would never be interested in me, I’m a loser and you are a lioness.”</p>
<p>“I have never thought that you were a loser Otis. A dickhead? You are plenty of that though.” She smiled at him. “But never a loser.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Since we are being honest, do you want me to be honest too?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m over you.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I know I’m with Ola, but I would be lying if I said I’m not happier when I’m with you, or that seeing you in the corridor when you were back is one of most beautiful things I have ever seen. And even if I try to deny that to myself judging by how fast my heart has started to beat after you told me you like me, I know that I wouldn’t get very far.”</p>
<p>“What do you want to do with this Otis?”</p>
<p>“I need to think about this Maeve. I hope you can understand how much of a surprise this is for me, and how I have to think not only about myself but also about Ola. I don’t want to hurt her acting impulsively.”</p>
<p>“I understand.”</p>
<p>“Is there anything I can do to make the situation better for you Maeve?”</p>
<p>“Other than dumping Ola and take me as your girlfriend? Another hug would be nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his arms, and she didn’t waste a second to enter into his embrace once again.</p>
<p>“I hope we can still be friends after this.”</p>
<p>“We will be friends after this Maeve. You have done nothing wrong. You can’t choose who you are attracted to.”</p>
<p>“You and your dumb luck thing Otis.” She said before chuckling.</p>
<p>“It’s true though.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for not pushing me away.”</p>
<p>“That would be one of the greatest mistakes of my life. Because no matter in which capacity, I want you in my life.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Although there is something you could do for me Maeve.”</p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the affection you are showing, but I wouldn’t mind if you hugged me a bit less tight, I feel like you are pushing all the air out of my lungs.”</p>
<p>It was only then that she realised that she was giving him a bone crushing hug, so she loosened her grip on him a bit. “Sorry, I didn’t realise.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok. It didn’t feel bad, it was just this small inconvenient that I need that air to live.”</p>
<p>“Dickhead.” She whispered before smiling once again in his presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while of just standing there in a comfortable silence they separated.</p>
<p>“Are going to be ok Maeve?”</p>
<p>“I will. Thanks for this Otis.”</p>
<p>“My pleasure, as always. Just give me some time, ok?”</p>
<p>“Of course, as much as you need. And Otis, please, don’t feel forced to do anything that you don’t want. If you decide that you want to be with Ola, that’s fine for me, I just want you to be happy. You are my friend no matter what.”</p>
<p>“I will take that into account.” He said with a small nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went away to find their respective best friends.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>If Otis was honest with himself, he already knew the answer to his dilemma, but he was terribly unsure if he was doing the right thing. Doing what one wanted was what his dad did, and Otis knew how much hurt that caused. And if there was something that he was sure of in his life was that he didn’t want to be like his dad. So, he decided to ask for advice to the wisest person he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found his mum in her office.</p>
<p>“Hi mum.”</p>
<p>“Hello darling. How has your day been?”</p>
<p>“Surprising.”</p>
<p>“Is that good or bad?”</p>
<p>“I would say very good, but it can turn even better or incredibly awful depending on what I do. In fact, I wanted to speak with you, I need some advice.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to sit on the sofa, so we are more comfortable?”</p>
<p>“As you prefer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok Otis, what’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“You know Ola.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“She is my first girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“I know that.”</p>
<p>“But she is the second girl I have liked.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, I like Ola, but she just was not the first on that.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>“That first girl I have liked is Maeve Wiley.”</p>
<p>“Is that the same Maeve from the drawing from a health class you had?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I met her last term, we became friends, and I started to like her. But for a number of reasons we never went past that. We even had some problems, but we have been able to solve them, so we have remained friends.”</p>
<p>“How much did you like her?”</p>
<p>“I was in love with her.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Jean exclaimed surprised by his revelation.</p>
<p>“But she had a boyfriend, and I didn’t think we will never be anything beyond friends.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>“And when I met Ola, she liked me, and I liked her back, so we got together.”</p>
<p>“I knew that.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“Today Maeve has told me that she likes me, in fact, she has liked me for a while.”</p>
<p>“Oh! And how do you feel about her?”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to lie mum, I got with Ola because I liked her, but I also had the hope that being with her would let me get over Maeve.”</p>
<p>“Has that happened?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“What do you plan to do now?”</p>
<p>“That’s what I wanted to talk with you about mum. I like Ola but I’m in love with Maeve. And that’s why I need your advice.”</p>
<p>“It seems that you have already taken the decision of what you want.”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing, I know what I want, but is it the right thing to do? Is doing what you want the correct thing?”</p>
<p>“It’s always right to try to do what you think it’s best for yourself.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I’m bringing bad memories for you mum, but I need to know. Was not doing that what dad did? Didn’t that hurt you?”</p>
<p>“I loved you dad Otis, and of course it hurt breaking up with him. But what really hurt me was that he lied to me, that he thought that cheating on me was better than just telling me that he wanted something else.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m not going to tell you what to do Otis, you have already taken that decision anyway, but I’m telling you to be honest both with Maeve and Ola, they deserve that.”</p>
<p>“That sounds right.”</p>
<p>“As long as you are honest with yourself and with others, you are on the right path to wherever you want to go.”</p>
<p>He sighed.” Thanks for the conversation mum.”</p>
<p>“Has it helped?”</p>
<p>“A lot.” He decided to hug her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As their hug ended.</p>
<p>“I’m going to think about this mum, I just want to do things correctly.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will Otis.” Said a Jean proud of seeing Otis trying not to make the same mistakes as his dad.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The day after they were walking alongside when Aimee approached them.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday! I baked a cake!” The blonde shouted</p>
<p>“Why didn't you say it was your birthday?” Otis asked.</p>
<p>“Because I hate birthdays. Maeve answered.”</p>
<p>“No one hates birthdays, Maeve.”</p>
<p>“Why celebrate the day I got pushed out of some random vagina against my will?”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Think of all those gems of nihilistic wisdom the world would be missing if you hadn't been born. Happy birthday, oh, joyous one.”</p>
<p>She gave him the middle finger as he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were alone Aimee asked.</p>
<p>“So, how are things going between you and Otis?”</p>
<p>“We have not talked about it yet. He asked me for some time to think, so I guess he just needs more of it before taking a decision.”</p>
<p>“That’s not bad, it means that you have a chance.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know; I don’t want to get my hopes up just in case this doesn’t end like I want.”</p>
<p>“I have a good feeling about this. He is not over you even after all what happened, after spending some time apart, and after he got his first girlfriend. He was madly in love with you, something like that doesn’t disappear that quickly.”</p>
<p>“I hope you are right Aimee.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got you something.” She could see him rummaging through his bag before handing her what he was looking for.</p>
<p>“You got me a five-year diary?” She asked curiously, trying to guess why he had gifted her that.</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm. And I ripped out all your birthday pages, so you don’t have to celebrate one for another five years.”</p>
<p>She started wondering what’s the worst that could happen if she kissed him right there right then. “Thank you.” That’s all she managed to say without feeling overwhelmed.</p>
<p>“And I wrote on today’s entry, if you want to check it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course.” She was eager to know what he could have written.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hi Maeve,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know this is your diary, but I felt that I needed to write this here, so no matter how things go, you can always read this. I hope you don’t mind :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few days ago, you told me that you liked me. Those were the nest news I have received in my life. Because I like you too Maeve. Not just that, I’m in love with you. How couldn’t I? You are brilliant, amazing, and just the most wonderful person I have ever met.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And it’s not that you are just so incredible, but no one has ever inspired me to be better like you do. You took a guy in the corner and turned him into the Sex Kid. You let me discover parts of myself I didn’t know I had, and for that I will always be grateful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is a 5 year diary, so my hope is that by the time you end this one, you are still with me so I can gift you another one, and another one after that, and we can keep doing that for the rest of our lives. Remember, we are in for the long haul.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maeve, I love you, je t’aime, ti amo, ich liebe dich, te amo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours truly,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Otis “Dickhead” Milburn</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was sure her heart had never beaten as fast as it was beating at that moment. Even despite her beast efforts a few tears were running down her cheeks, but this time those were happy tears.</p>
<p>As she looked up, he could see a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Do you mean this Otis?” She asked still trying to accept that somehow Otis felt the same for her as she felt for him.</p>
<p>“Each and every word of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held the diary very close to her with one of her hands, when she just couldn’t wait anymore and kissed him as hard as she could. The fact that Otis answered the kiss in an equal way thrilled her to no end.</p>
<p>A kiss had never felt like that for Maeve. She was sure that Otis’ lips were the most delicious thing she had ever tasted and knowing that she was going to kiss him as much as she wanted made her very happy.</p>
<p>As the broke apart to be able to breathe they couldn’t stop looking at each other’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I love you too Otis.” She whispered.</p>
<p>“I’m really happy to hear that.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the gift.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean that you have like my gift?”</p>
<p>“This and the essay trophy are the best things anyone has ever given me.”</p>
<p>“Glad you liked it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just could resist herself and kissed him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to stop, but we are going to be too late to class if we don’t start moving.” Otis said.</p>
<p>She sighed. “I know.” He could see how she didn’t want to separate so soon. He didn’t want that either.</p>
<p>“Lunch break comes next. Why don’t we meet here and then I’m all yours?”</p>
<p>He could see her face brighten. “You better don’t make me wait.” She poked his chest with her finger in a fake menacing tone.</p>
<p>“You know, on time is late.”</p>
<p>“You and your sayings. You are truly a Muppet, you know that, right?” She chuckled.</p>
<p>“Who doesn’t like the Cookie Monster?” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Dickhead.” She murmured.</p>
<p>“A dickhead Cookie Monster, a weird combination.”</p>
<p>“A compellingly odd one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both shared a laugh to was followed by a final kiss before heading to their respective classes. They were late at that point, but not of them cared in the slightest.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, Maeve was in her caravan feeling the happiest she had ever felt. She was taking the books out of her bag when she saw the diary Otis had gifted her, she couldn’t stop a big smile appearing on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took the diary and sat at the table; she had just felt the need to write.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear diary,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Today has been the best day of my life. Otis loves me!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I almost can’t believe it right now, even he has said that to me so many times today, when he has written his own entry here, when he has kissed in a way that no one has kissed me before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have been bottling my feelings for him for so long that today feels surreal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I felt so scared when I told him about my feelings, the sole idea of losing him was painful to bear. But not only he has not pushed me away, he wanted me too. Knowing that he has chosen me before anyone else is something I will be always grateful for.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have always dreaded my future, but for the first time in my life I’m really looking forward to it. Knowing that I will be around him is everything I need. I can’t wait to spend more time with my boyfriend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Boyfriend? OMG! I have just realised! Otis Milburn is my boyfriend! Probably not yet officially since we have not talked about it, but who cares? Otis Milburn is my boyfriend, and fuck anyone who says otherwise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Calling such a sweet, nice, caring, and lovely boy my boyfriend feels so nice. And knowing how good he has made me feel with just being my friend, I can’t wait to discover how awesome he is going to be as boyfriend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I think this is everything for today. And I’m sure that tomorrow will be even better!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.D. Reading this, it doesn’t sound at all like me, but fuck it! I’m happy and my dickhead loves me, so I can let myself be an optimist for once.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>